


Teacher Crush

by ashryver_00



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Pining, Reader is an assistant, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap, spencer is a professor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashryver_00/pseuds/ashryver_00
Summary: You got the internship of your dreams with the dreamiest professor. You won't let your teacher crush get in the way of this opportunity.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It just so happened that you were the luckiest girl in the world. You had opened your email with the acceptance into Dr. Spencer Reid’s internship program. You were one of three interns but you had gotten the role you’d wanted, Class Aide. You didn’t know who had gotten the research and writing positions but you didn’t care. You would get to sit in on every class and assist Dr. Reid first hand for the entire semester! You ran out of your room into the kitchen to make yourself a celebratory cup of coffee and began to work on your letter of gratitude to Dr. Reid.  
You would start tomorrow morning, the first class of the semester was at nine am and you wouldn’t miss it for the world. It was a behavioral science class with a focus on criminal behavior. Now, you were an English major, with a heavy interest in true crime. That’s why you had chosen this internship to apply for, you wanted to get up close and personal with someone who had faced down some of the toughest killers in the world and lived to tell the tale. Maybe you would even ask him to allow you to write up one of his stories for a class! Your head filled with these thoughts as you finished your letter and emailed it to your new professor.

Your alarm goes off at exactly 7:30 am. You had set your clothes out the night before like a child excited for a school trip, but first, you hopped in the shower to rinse off and wash your hair. Your phone was blasting music from the counter when a text message popped up on your screen. 

Dr. Reid: Hello, y/n. I need you to come into class early if at all possible, at 8am if you can, sorry for the short notice.  
Your heart dropped, wait you were so prepared for today and now it was all out the window. You looked at the clock and saw the time, 7:38. After texting him a reassuring message back you dried off as fast as you could and threw on the black long-sleeved dress, tights, and dark green cardigan you planned out. You grabbed your makeup bag and ran a comb through your hair with just enough time to look at the clock, 7:50. You might be a little late but you grab your purse and start running.

7:58, you reach the front of the lecture offices. Jesus, you ran faster than you thought. Looking in your phone camera you flatten the frizz in your hair and push the large doors open. You were greeted with a hall of offices each one bearing a nameplate with the respective professor. Most of the lights were off, but one stuck out a bit down the hall. The light was shining through the open door and there was music playing, you recognized it faintly, was it Clair De Lune? You weren’t one hundred percent sure but you walked down the hall to that door and peeked inside. There, sitting at his large oak desk was Dr. Spencer Reid, at this point you had only seen him on book covers or newspaper articles, he was taller in real life, his hair was fluffier than you had expected, and you noticed he was wearing a dark green sweater vest under his coat, just like your cardigan.   
“Knock knock,” you say and gently rap on the door. He looks up from his papers and smiles.  
“You must be y/n! It’s so nice to finally meet you, although I feel like I already know you from the essay you sent in.” He chuckled and stood up out of his chair to reach for your hand. You took it and shook it firmly. You had to make a good impression today, you really wanted him to hire you again next semester.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” You say, he grins back at you, you hadn’t noticed how handsome he was until now, and when you say handsome, you mean it. His soft brown eyes meeting yours made you feel like you’d explode. But, you had to focus, “So, it looks like we’re matching today.” You laughed.  
He looked down at his sweater and back at yours. “I guess so!” He smiled again, it was contagious. He then explained a few of your duties as a teacher’s aide, but you already knew because of how diligently you had read the email you received. You took letter notes, compiled research, and graded assignments and essays. He would be doing all of this as well, you’d be doing it together. The thought of doing anything with Dr. Reid made your heart skip a beat. By 9:15 he had given you all the materials you’d need for the class and cleared off space on his desk for you to sit.  
“No need for them to bring a whole new desk in here, I don’t mind sharing.” He smirked and set the collection books he was holding onto the filing cabinet next to him. This man was trying to kill you you had decided, your heart was skipping so many beats it may have stopped beating altogether. Your et your bag down on the floor and plopped yourself into the chair he pulled up for you. You were sitting right across from him as he went back to work reading some textbook. You couldn’t see which one but you could see the pages flying. He was turning a page at least every 10 seconds.   
You must’ve been staring because he said, “I read fast,” and let out a little laugh. You laughed with him and kept your eyes on your keyboard for the next half hour, you couldn’t let this little teacher crush get in the way of this internship.


	2. Chapter 2

our first class with Dr. Reid was about to start, the two of you had spent the morning in mostly silence, each too afraid to talk to the other. The students begin the pile in as you sit at the corner of the desk with your notepad ready to take notes.   
“Hello class,” Dr. Reid says when everyone is in their seats, “My name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I will be teaching this course this semester. And this is my teaching assistant y/n l/n.” He smiled and gestured towards you, you nodded your head and waved at the class.  
He took attendance as you marked down each name that was on the sheet, almost everyone had shown up today, not bad. Most 9am classes are half empty, but you supposed it was only the first day. Dr. Reid was a sight to see upon his podium, he didn’t seem uncomfortable at all, he spoke with such excitement and volition that you couldn’t help but keep your eyes on him. You took down your notes as he went, mostly keeping the key parts handy, he said he liked to have noted so he would know exactly what he covered for tests.   
Some of the students looked less enthralled by his tangents, you could see one young man half-asleep in the back and a young lady on her phone in the front row. Dr. Reid seemed to pay them no mind, he continued on with his lesson, asking the occasional question or writing something on the board in front of him. You admired his clear passion for the subject, he was discussing kidnapping cases and their possible outcomes depending on what kind of person the unsub was. You found it fascinating and hoped some other students were getting as much out of it as you were.   
The class ended an hour and a half later, Dr. Reid’s final statements getting lost in the crowd of students piling out the door.  
“That was amazing!” You said, once all the students had left. You went on to ask him a few questions about kidnapping cases he had experienced as the two of you packed your thing. He seemed more than happy to tell you about some of his adventures in crime-fighting as you called it.  
“I couldn’t imagine what it’s like to be in that situation, I would feel so helpless.” You sighed and grabbed your bag.  
There was a recognition in his eyes and his face fell slightly, “You have no idea.” He let out a breath and started to walk out of the room, what was he not telling you, did he have more experience than he was letting on? You didn’t want to pry but you were beyond curious, you let it go for now.

The next class wasn’t until 3pm and since you had nothing to do yet you had an idea.  
“Dr. Reid, would you like to get lunch today, I would love to get to know you better, if you don’t mind of course.” You say as politely as you can, you expected him to reject the offer, you had assumed he was busy but it didn’t hurt to ask.  
“That sounds lovely, where were you thinking?” He didn’t look up from his papers at his desk when answering you so he couldn’t see the excitement and shock on your face.   
“That’s up to you, I’m good with whatever.” You smiled and set your bag down on the chair next to you.  
“Alright then, how does Cafe Season sound?” He asked, this time he looked at you. You could live in that moment, the moment your eyes met and you were helpless to his gaze.  
“That sounds great, I’ve never been!” You snap out of it to respond to him.   
“Oh perfect, it’s one of my favorite restaurants I’m sure you’ll love it.” He gives you a toothy grin and picks up his coat from the back of the chair. “Now would you like to drive or me?”   
“Oh, I walked here.” You said you felt your cheeks Redding a little, you weren’t sure why you were embarrassed but you were.  
“Alright then, I’ll drive.” He smiled pulling his keys out of his pocket and started towards the door, you grabbed your bag and trailed behind him. Wow, you were actually going out with Spencer Reid, well not going out like going out but you know what you meant. You were just excited to be in his presence.   
The two of you walked to the parking lot behind the building and got into Dr. Reid’s Camero.  
“I didn’t take you for a mule car kind of guy,” you chuckled as he opened the door for you.  
“I’m not, I have a friend, Morgan, he pressured me into getting it when we went looking, I was thinking an SUV would be safer but he thought this was cooler.” He shut the door and walked to the other side. The car smelled like him, you had only gotten his scent mildly in his office but this car was filled with him, you could smell his earthy cologne and what you assumed to be his soap, it was a wonderful mixture of cedar and sandalwood you decided. He got in the car and pushed to start.  
“We’ll go to the one on K street, I know the owners there.” He smiled and pulled out of the lot.   
“So, how long have worked in the FBI?” You asked him, you wanted to get to know him better but you weren’t sure where to start.  
“Let’s see, I’m 41 now and I joined when I was 26 so 15 years I suppose.” He looked almost nostalgic like he was remembering how it all started. “How old are you again?”   
“I’m 22.” You responded, he huffed a laugh and continued driving.  
“And what are you studying to be? I know are in the English department but what's the end goal here?”  
“I would love to be an author, but I guess that's what everyone says, huh?” You laughed, “I think I want to teach, maybe college level if I can get that far.”  
You’re good at what you do, I’m sure you’ll make it,” He said and began to parallel park his hard, he listed his arm so it was over the back of your headrest as he looked behind him. You felt your heart flutter in response, he was so close to you, he could touch your hair right now if he wanted to. But of course, he wouldn’t want to do that, why would he want to do that? You pushed the thoughts out of your head as he put the car in park and killed the engine.   
“Let me get your door,” he says and makes his way around the car to your side, opening the door to the street.  
“Thank you,” You said and nodded your appreciation. The two of you walked around the corner to the restaurant where Dr. Reid was greeted with open arms by the staff, there was something about him that made everyone fall in love with him, you were no exception…


	3. Chapter Three

Spencer POV Twenty-fucking-two. How could he have these feelings for a twenty-two-year-old? Spencer thought to himself as she enjoyed her latte and he took a sip from his excessively sweet coffee.  
“So, Dr. Reid-“ She began.  
“Please, call me Spencer, there’s no need for the whole Doctor thing.” He laughed and let her continue.  
“Alright, Spencer,” She said tentatively, she was nervous around him, he could tell by how she avoided eye contact and played with the rings on her fingers. “So you’ve been with the BAU for 15 years, you must have seen a lot in that time, huh?”  
“You have no idea, we have been on six cases a month at some points, the bad guys never really stop.” He said, her eyes were beautiful, she only looked him in the eye occasionally but when she did it was magic. She had the kind of eyes you could fall into if you weren’t careful enough, you could swim in and they would restore your youth, and Spencer was trying very hard not to fall.  
“So, with the many cases, what’s the craziest thing you’ve seen?” She said, “If you don’t mind my asking,”  
“Of course not,” This was a pretty common question he got, people were morbidly curious, but she didn’t seem like the morbid type at all. She looked at him with a curiosity that he couldn’t explain. “Let’s see, we’ve seen some pretty rough cases with kidnappings and child predators.” He saw her wince at the thought, okay, no children. “But the ones that always get me are the murders, you have no idea how many ways there are to kill someone.” He chuckled, trying to make the subject lighter.  
“Wow, does it not get to you? I mean, I like hearing about this stuff, true crime documentaries and all that, but seeing it up close and personal, that must take a toll on you.” She said, she sounded a bit sad, he hoped he hadn’t upset her.  
“It was hard at first but after a while, you learn to detach yourself from it all, so the stuff you see can’t affect you personally. It’s a hard step to take but it’s the only way to get through and save the people you need to save.” He tried to give her a reassuring smile, so she knew it wasn’t all bad. The conversation switched to a lighter topic when their food came, they discussed the upcoming classes, her goals at the school, why she had chosen his course to intern for. The time passed by quickly, it made him forget all the things that worried him, he allowed himself to indulge in the feelings for her, just for a moment. They finished their food quickly but he didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to be back in that office where he was reminded of his responsibilities and guilt of being so infatuated with her. But his fantasy where he could have her had to end at some point, he had another class to teach in less than 3 hours and still needed to prep his lesson plan, so he paid the bill and grabbed his coat.  
“You didn’t have to pay, let me pay you back!” She said and reached for her purse.  
“Don’t even think about it,” He smiled at her, “It’s my treat.”  
“Oh, well, thank you very much Dr. Re- Spencer.” She caught herself midway through her sentence. Her flustered face made a part of him light up, he felt relaxed by her smile, he felt something he couldn’t describe with her, something magical. They reached his car and began the short drive back to campus, the two of them talking the whole way there.

Y/N’s POV  
The rest of the week went by smoothly, the two of them falling into a routine, he would give you a stack of papers to either proofread or edit in the morning, after his class you two got lunch, takeout sometimes you sat down and talked, then by 7pm you were saying your goodbyes. That was your least favorite part, you hated to say it but over the past week you had seriously begun to develop feelings for Spencer, to you he didn’t feel like a mentor or a professor, he felt like a friend, maybe more.  
It was Friday night, you guys were staying late to prepare the test for Monday. He ordered Chinese food to be delivered to the office so they could at least have dinner while staying late.  
“This question doesn’t make sense,” She said, breaking the concentrative silence between them.  
“What do you mean?” He says and reaches out his hand to take the paper from you, your hands touch briefly and you feel a fire ignite inside you, you couldn’t tell if he felt the same way. Of course, he didn’t, why would he? He’s a professor and an FBI profiler, he has much better things to do with his time than think about you. You reacted your hand quickly, too quickly.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend-“ He started.  
But you interrupted “No no no! It’s not like that, I’m sorry.” You said and tried hiding your face behind your hair.  
“Hey, what’s up?” He asked, he liked genuinely concerned, how could you explain to him that you had a massive crush on him and touching him had made your stomach fill with butterflies?  
“It’s nothing, it’s stupid.” You say, looking up at him, there was something in his eyes, at that moment you knew you could tell him anything. He was one of the most understanding and gentle people you’d ever met.”It’s just, I just- I like you and I’m sorry that's so unprofessional and if you want to fire me please do I understand.” You say and look right back down at your lap. You didn’t say that, right? You’ve somehow been drugged and lost your goddamn mind, right?  
Spencer sat in stunned silence for a moment then got out of his chair. Oh god, at least you would open the door for you on your way out. You felt sick to your stomach. But instead of heading to the door, he came to the side of your chair. He knelt to the ground next to you. You slowly turn to look at him and he brushes the hair out of your face. You stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, or maybe a millennium, you couldn’t tell anymore. Then, his lips ever so slowly came up to meet yours. It was gentle, soft like he was scared if he pushed too hard he’d shatter you like glass. You kissed him back, letting his scent engulf you, surrendering yourself to every wonderful thought you had about him. Your hand reaches for his hair and you deepen the kiss, you suppose that was his cue because he then pushed the chair out from under you and grabbed you in his arms, never breaking the kiss. Your head was spinning and your heart was fluttering. He lifted you and set you down so you were sitting on the desk, his hand explored your hair, as your tongues clashed together, your kiss had gone from gentle to passionate and aggressive like he’s been waiting for this moment his whole life. He held you like he never wanted to let you go, you held on to him the same. You could feel his soft moans on your lips, his teeth ever so gently biting them.  
You separated for air for just a moment, he looked into your eyes and traced the curves of your jaw with his finger, “Is this okay?” He asks in a whisper.  
“This is perfect.” You kiss him with a smile on your face, just then there is a knock on the door.  
“Hello?” Someone from the other side calls.  
You both freeze in place. Spencer clears his throat and says, “Yes?”  
“I have a delivery. For, uh, Reid?”  
Spencer sighed, you couldn’t tell if it was from relief or annoyance but you quickly flatten down your hair and sit back in your chair, Spencer opens to door and hands the man a fifty-dollar bill, grabs the bag, ad shuts the door once again.  
He sets the bag down on the desk and asks, “Are you okay?”  
You didn’t know how to tell him how indescribably happy you were in that moment.


End file.
